Networks typically include elements, such as routers, switches, or gateways, which transfer or switch data from one or more sources to one or more destinations. A packet is one format of data in which encapsulated data can be transmitted through a network. A network device may process packets. When the network device receives a packet at an input port, the network device may determine a destination and/or output port for the packet and/or determine whether to drop the packet or send the original packet or a modified packet to another network device through an output port.
Components of the network device may malfunction or go out-of-service. In order to maintain functioning of the network device, the network device may contain a backup component, which may take over when a particular component of the network device malfunctions or goes out-of-service. However, if one of the particular components fails, a transition to a backup component may be complicated and/or time consuming. Furthermore, configurations to assure that the transition incurs minimal interruption to the performance of the network device may tax the resources of the network device.